The present invention relates to a gas insulated switchgear which is installed in a demander or the like having a substation or a power receiver/transformer facility. A conventional gas insulated switchgear, as disclosed, e.g., in JP-A-10-136517, comprises power receiving units corresponding to two lines, potential current transformer units corresponding two lines, transformer connecting units corresponding to two lines, connecting unit for connecting respective primary sides of the potential current transformer units of the lines, and connecting units for connecting respective secondary sides of the potential current transformer units of the lines, the two connecting units being arranged in parallel vertically in two stages.
In the conventional gas insulated switchgear wherein the two connecting units are arranged in parallel vertically in two stages, it is necessary to make the dimensions of the potential current transformer units large and to increase the height of the transformer connecting units according to the layout of the connecting units, which results in an increase in the overall height of the entire apparatus. For this reason, when the gas insulated switchgear is disassembled for transformation, an ordinary truck cannot be employed for transportation due to the transportation height restriction of the Japanese Road Traffic Act and thus a special trailer having a low rear body must be used therefor.
It is a main object of the present invention to realize size reduction of a gas insulated switchgear.
The basic feature of the present invention is to arrange a connection bus for connecting potential current transformer units, a first connecting unit, power receiving units and transformer connecting units or for connecting the potential current transformer unit, a bypass unit, a first connecting unit, the power receiving units and transformer connecting units, horizontally to a second connecting unit and in parallel thereto. When the connection bus is arranged horizontally to the second connecting unit and in parallel thereto in such a manner, the height dimensions of the power receiving unit, potential current transformer units and transformer connecting units can be made small and thus the height dimension of the entire apparatus can be made small.